Network infrastructures have recently been expanded, and an increasing number of content providers are producing and storing contents desired by users. Users can visit sites run by such content providers and receive desired contents.
Efficient delivery of contents requires web syndication as a scheme for delivering information produced and modified in real time on the Internet. The web syndication includes, for example, RSS (Really Simple Syndication) and ATOM (Atom is an XML-based file format intended to allow lists of information, known as “feeds”, to be synchronized between publishers and consumers. Feeds are composed of a number of items, known as “entries”, each with an extensible set of attached metadata.), which have been proposed and adopted as standards. The RSS and ATOM have made it possible to distribute contents, and contents can be collected more efficiently by a program such as RSS Reader.
However, in mobile environments with comparatively limited resources, access to contents distributed by RSS/ATOM cannot be made in the same manner as in PC environments. In order to solve this problem, a scheme for delivering contents collected for mobile terminals in an optimized manner has been requested, and one of typical examples is DCD (Dynamic Content Delivery), the standardization of which is being conducted by OMA (Open Mobile Alliance). The DCD seeks to provide mobile terminal users with desired contents in the most efficient manner reflecting the users' preferences. Content delivery schemes for this purpose include a pull scheme employing DCD-1 Interface and a push scheme employing DCD-2 Interface. According to existing mobile services, mobile terminals of users must access sites on the wireless Internet and search a number of depths for desired contents. In contrast, the DCD aims to deliver contents to mobile terminals of users without having to visit and search sites for contents so that users are provided with desired contents that reflect the users' preferences to the greatest extent.
Referring to FIG. 1, the push scheme employing DCD-2 Interface is explained below.
FIG. 1 shows the push scheme employing DCD-2 Interface.
Subscription personalization request is sent from the DCD enabled client application 100 to the DCD content provider 130 so that the DCD enabled client application 100 receives and displays the content stored in the DCD content provider 130 at S 101, S102 and S103. The subscription personalization is optional according to the type of content. Because the specific content is not requested for the subscription.
The DCD content provider 130 publishes new content at the DCD server 120 at S104. This could be either the content matching subscription preferences or some general content of interest to multiple DCD enabled client application 100.
The DCD Server 120 acquires personalization information required to perform content adaptation to personalization sources 140 at S 105. Such information may include location, presence, terminal profile, etc.
The DCD Server 120 performs content adaptation based on the acquired personalization information and the application profile preferences obtained at registration at S 106.
Content is pushed to the DCD Client terminal 110 at S 107. Then, The Content is delivered to the DCD Enabled Client Application at S 108 and displayed on the DCD client terminal 110.